


If She Had To

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [270]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays asked for:Parker letting Sophie paint her nails.</p><p>(title from the quote "A girl is only helpless when her nails are wet. And even then, she could pull a trigger if she had to." )</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Had To

Sophie isn’t sure why she’s surprised.  Parker is a thief; steady hands are part of the job description.  Maybe it’s the intense concentration, the confident way Parker’s hands dart out for each tool, the firm but gentle pressure that is slowly unknotting every point of tension in Sophie’s body.

“Not too short,” had been Sophie’s only caution.  Parker had nodded, all serious, and resumed her gentle roll-and-press with an orange stick.

Parker’s own nails are a little ragged, worn rough with constant use, though her fingers are soft as she digs her thumb right into Sophie’s lifeline. There’s a tiny flare of pain, then tiny muscles all unlock right up Sophie’s forearms.  Sophie can’t help the groan of pleasure.  “You should come climbing.  It’s good for working these muscles,” Parker suggests, plucking up a file and using it correctly, only one way with the grain.

Sophie nods approval at the technique and makes a carefully non-committal noise about the offer.  They lapse again into companionable silence as Parker starts stroking on the base coat.  Sophie frowns, but doesn’t say anything until Parker is blowing gently to encourage the delicate pink polish to dry.  “Is this yours?”

Parker nods.

“I’ve never seen you wear it?” Sophie probes gently.

“Hardison gave it to me.”  This shrug is more defensive.  “But it’s not practical.”

Sophie knows this lock.  “It is if it makes you happy, gives you pleasure, then it is.”  Sophie gently shakes her hand, tests the dryness of the top coat with a practiced eye.  “Come on, hands.  My turn.”

Later, as Parker is smiling at her pale pink nails while she thinks Sophie’s back is turned, Sophie makes a mental note to give Hardison a list.  OPI have a new range coming out soon, surely there’s a colour or two in there that would make Parker smile like this again.


End file.
